Home
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: "Legend said that once a great city was forced below the oceans depths. This city was no ordinary city, no it was the city of the Ancestors. For thousands of years this city slumbered silently waiting for it's rightful inhabitants to came and reclaim it."


A/N k i have no idea how the whole beta thing works. I am kinda looking for someone to beta this story let me know if your interested or anything. Anywayz this story has been floating in my head for a while. I've thought of a thousand ways to start it and i settled on this. So hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. ;)

Evangeline sighed sinking against the wall utterly spent. Everything she had ever known was changing.

"I sure hope your right about this." She said her voice weary.

"Evan?" Will asked his tone worried.

"Yes." She answered pushing herself off the wall.

"Wh….who were you talking to?"

"A ghost." Evan replied with a shake of her head, fingering the necklace at her throat.

Will sighed. He had known Evan for her whole life. They had been the best of friends. Secrets had a way of doing that. Bringing people closer. But, he had to admit, Evan had always been a little strange. Even at a young age she had been solemn and quiet. Watching instead of playing with the other children. Holding herself apart.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Will knew with absolute certainty that this might be the last day he ever saw he ever saw his best friend alive again. Either of them could die today. For the first time in a long time Will took the time to look his friend over carefully fixing every detail in his mind.

Black curls had been tamed into a pony tail that sat high on her head and dangled down past mid back. Green eyes sparkled in her pale face. She was short but beautiful. For the first time Will saw why she trailed suitors. She had a charm about her that drew people in. She was gorgeous in her sleeveless black leather top the tied tightly like a corset in back. Her pale midriff showed for an inch before the black military style pants started. They were tucked carefully and neatly into knee high combat boots.

What drew his gaze the longest however was the strange necklace she had worn since he could remember. It was a strip of black leather laced tightly into a chocker at the base of her neck. The pendant was a ocean blue that seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the setting sun. It looked like some strange kind of crystal it seemed to be carved into a flower.

Will met her eyes to notice she had been studying him the same with. With the same intensity. Today their friendship could end by tragic means.

"You know Will." Evan said taking a step closer. "Today could be dangerous."

"Yes." Will agreed his dark eyes focused on his closest friend.

"This could be good-bye" Evans said her heart in her throat.

"Yes." Will, again, agreed.

"I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You're the only person alive I have ever relied on."

Will paused. "Evan." Will was awful with words. "Be safe today." He put an hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Tomorrow we will speak again." Tomorrow we will both be alive. His eyes said what he didn't have words for. She nodded understanding.

"I'm ready." She said. Will nodded and walked out the door to go prepare everyone.

"I hope your right." Evan said again staring at an empty spot in the room. Wearily she bent over picking up her gear from wear it lay on the floor. A hip holster was secured around her wait into which she slid to smaller guns. Two long cruel daggers were tucked into the sheathes built into the tall boots. She wound her long curls into a bun securing it with a long strip of leather. She tucked several throwing needles into the bun. A large gun was strapped across her back were it could easily slide into position.

She left the silent empty room.

_I'm never wrong _a silent voice seemed to reply and arrogant note hiding the endless sadness.

(-SGA-)

Evan smiled overlooking the men and women filling the room beneath her. All were dressed for combat and armed to the teeth.

"Today." Evan said to the silent room. "Today our wait is over. It is not to late." She said quietly. "I will not look down on anyone who chooses to wait. Our chances have never been high." She took the first few steps down the stairs slowly. "No one is completely sure of what is waiting for us with tomorrows sun."

One woman spoke.

"We will stand behind you." everyone nodded.

"Then dial the gate." Evan ordered her green eyes flashing. She watched the event horizon burst forward and settle.

"Enter the identification code." A man bent over the device on his wrist.

"Entered." he spoke looking at Evan.

They waited.

"You are welcome through the gate." A female voice said. Evan nodded to the first group of men. With a deep breath she stepped through the gate into the city she had dreamed of.

"Welcome." A female voice spoke.

"Stop." Evan said quietly. The city complied with a kind of excitement. Evan felt the cities power through her bones. Corridors sealed and computers froze. The city responded to her genetics. Evan slid her gun into place.

"I have come to deliver your eviction notice." Evan said smiling. She turned to the security guard who was pulling out a gun. "Not such a good idea." She cautioned.

"the city is now completely under my control." She said loudly to the people locked in the gate room. A control panel rose out of the ground. "My crew will be assisting you to the shore. Anyone not out in one hour will find themselves swimming. Evan put her hand to the panel and thought. A humming was heard in the floor before a section moved and a table rose neatly stacked with a dozen life signs detector.

"We'll be white. Everyone glowing blue leaves. Evan said tossing one to each set of groups. Evan turned her green eyes to the crowd.

"Who's in charge?" No one answered. She pointed the gun at the group.

"M..Me." A man stammered steeping forward.

_He's lying _A voice whispered.

"Your lying." Evan stated looking around the room.

Another man stepped up. "I am in charge."

Evan smiled and took a step closer.

"Not anymore. I am relieving you of command?"

"On who's command?" The man asked.

"I'm on a ghost's mission." Evan smiled, "If you don't want you people to start leaving wounded I'd suggest you order them to leave. Now." She missed the nod. A knife was at her back before she could move. When her people would have rushed forward Evan held a calming hand.

"We will not leave on the orders of some insane freak. This city belongs to us."

"No." Evan turned her green eyes on the leader. "this city has never belonged to you. It was stolen. And now I have come to take it from the place it needs to hide." Evan dropped into a crouch with no warning. The knife wielder was taken by surprise as she used one strong leg to sweep his feet out from under him. He rolled away. But she was faster. Like lightening she was on him a strange gun at his temple.

"You see," Evan started. "Legend said that once a great city was forced below the oceans depths. This city was no ordinary city, no it was the city of the Ancestors. For thousands of years this city slumbered silently waiting for it's rightful inhabitants to came and reclaim it. To return it to its former glory."

She eyed the man beneath her with hard green eyes.

"You are not the rightful inhabitants ." Her voice was icy and hard as steel.


End file.
